Obsession and Perfection
by AllisonHope
Summary: At first it was just to lose a few pounds. Now she's obsessed and wasting away. It wasn't her fault at first...but now she's gone to far...She won't stop until shes 'perfect.' Who will save her? Ginny story. longer summary inside. Chapter6  added nov.1
1. Hello Ginevra

Second Time Around

AllisonHope

Summary: At the beginning of her 6th year, Ginny realizes she isn't like the other girls. She isn't as pretty, funny, and to top it all of, her body isn't the most amazing thing. She now turns to her two new friends to fix this problem: 'Ana' and 'Mea'. She needs to be saved before she wastes away…

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called out, "We're going to miss the train."

'I can't believe it.' Ginny screamed inside her head. 'Why do I look so different?'

She examined herself in her mirror. 'My eyes are still the same. My hair is still the same shade of head. And my smile hasn't changed at all.'

"Ginny!!! Come on!" Ron screamed from the stairwell.

"I'm coming!" She hollered back. She grabbed her old pair of muggle blue jeans and pulled them on.

"No." She whispered frantically as she tried to pull them over her thighs. They wouldn't budge. Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she pulled harder. Still nothing.

'How come I didn't notice this?' she thought.

_'Because you couldn't help yourself when your mother gave you seconds'_ A voice said in her head.

"What?" Ginny said out loud looking around her room for who ever said it.

_'Or thirds…'_ Another voice taunted.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she gave a final tug on the jeans. Finally, with more effort, they moved further up her thighs and onto her hips. After a few moments of trying to button them, she gave up and settled for a pair of Bills old sweat pants.

"This can't be happening." She mumbled as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Finally!" Ron said as she grabbed her trunk and ran out the door with tears obstructing her vision.

"This is going to be a long year…"

* * *

The train ride was never ending. Ginny was positive that everyone would notice her weight gain. But she decided that the baggy sweatpants and jacket she had been wearing hid it well.

Changing into her robes was another story.

"Extendo." She said as she pointed her wand to the Hogwarts robes and uniform.

"Why the bloody hell couldn't I have don't that with my jeans this morning?"

_'Because you aren't as smart as most, right Mea?'_ One of the two voices said.

_'Ana's right'_ Ginny heard the voice known as 'Mea' say.

"Shut up." Ginny mumbled again.

"I didn't say anything Weasel!"

Ginny had been oblivious to the tall, pale, beautiful bleach blond man who walked into her compartment.

"What? Oh, what the hell are you doing in here Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk little one. How dare you talk to the Head Boy like that? I was just informing you that we arrived 5 minutes ago, so get off the train!" He said the last part in a very hush voice.

"Well can I at least change into my robes?"

"Please do, those sweatpants don't flatter you at all. Come to think of it, nothing would." He leaned against the door way and shot grey daggers in her direction.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed as she pushed him out the compartment and slammed it shut.

"Arse." She whispered under her breath and quickly changed into her new extended robes.

_'If you didn't eat so much you wouldn't have to use magic now, would you?'_ Ana cackled in Ginny's mind. .

_'Ana, don't be so rude.'_ Mea said harshly, _'We're going to help you Ginevra.'_

"Help me? How?"

_'We are going to make you beautiful.'_ Ana said smoothly.

_'It doesn't matter if you want to or not,'_ Mea added, _'You will suffer in the next few months, and there is nothing you can do about it…'_

"Suffer?" Ginny mumbled as she walked off the train.

_'It's not bad Ginevra'_ Ana reassured, _'In the end you will thank us.'_

**Okay. That's what I have so far. Let me know what you think…**

**critic is nice. just dont be a damn bitch :-)**


	2. Crystal Clear

**Reviews. Thank you so much. This story is actually part of my 'rehab'. I have been struggling with bulimia and anorexia** **for about eight years now. It's been hard to admit my problem, but now that I have, I think it's right that everyone knows how terrible it is. Oh and Sophie, I know it's supposed to be "Mia", but I just don't like how it's spelt. Lol. "Mea" seems more suitable. It's probably just me.**

**Oh, and everyone needs to read _Magick666_'s story. It's called, _"Broken hearts and other unmendable items"_ It's really fantastic. Ok. Chapter two.**

* * *

After Ginny walked into Hogwarts her stomach immediately started to rumble. She could smell all the food coming from the kitchen as she walked passed it and made her way into the Great Hall. She walked up to the 'Golden Trio' and took a seat next to Hermione. Her stomach made another noise and she quickly looked down as Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at her.

"Damn Ginny," Ron smiled, "After the sorting is over you can eat."

Ginny pierced daggers at him with her big brown eyes. The sorting ceremony seemed never ending. Ginny couldn't help looking around nervously at all the other girls. How pretty they were, how beautiful they were, and most of all, how _skinny_ they were.

_'Like we said Ginny,'_ Mea whispered coyly, _'It's only a matter of time.'_

"A matter of time…?" Ginny mumbled

_'Are you hungry?'_ Ana said

"Yes. Very hungry." Replied Ginny

_'You'll get used to it after a few days. It's all mind control.'_ Said Mea

"I don't understand. What am I going to have to do that will make me 'suffer'?" Ginny looked around to make sure no one could hear her talk to herself…even if she wasn't alone.

_'Set a goal. Lets say 10 pounds.'_ Mea began. _'Ginny, if you wanted to lose 10 pounds, how long do you think it would take?'_

"I'd say about a month or so."

_'Well, yes. But that's other people's way of losing weight.'_ Ana echoed, _'What if you could do it in about a week? What would you say to that?'_

Ginny didn't reply. She was too distracted by the large mounds of food that appeared on the table. Her mouth was watering and she couldn't take it anymore. She went to reach for a drumstick when she felt a pain in her right arm. She screamed in agony and she pulled away fast and felt a soothing sensation all over her body.

_'Ginny, you're going to need to listen to us.'_ Mea said impatiently. _'If you want to look like those other girls you are going to have to sacrifice.'_

"So, so are you saying I can't eat? Ever?!" Ginny whispered angrily.

_'You can still eat. Just in very small portions. And you can no longer drink this Pumpkin Juice.'_ Bellowed Mea.

Ginny looked at her goblet of pumpkin juice. She slowly saw the liquid evaporate, only to be filled with clear crystal ice water.

"Ginny, why aren't you eating? You looked so hungry a few minutes ago." Harry sounded worried as he looked at his best friends little sister. Ginny's heart melted. She still loved him and she always will. She looked into his eyes and vice versa. Slowly he let go of her gaze and she followed his eyes to Cho Chang. She saw him get a sick little smile on his face as he looked her up and down.

"I've decided to go on a diet." She smiled at him and took a sip of her water.

He, of course, ignored her and kept his gaze on Cho.

_'See?'_ Mea said, her voice dripping with venom._ 'Don't you wish he would look at you like that?'_

Ginny smiled at the thought of it. She closed her eyes and imagined his green eyes burning into her brown ones. His hard lips kissing all over her soft lips. And his rough hands exploring her, everywhere.

"Yes." She whispered. "I want him."

_'But you can't have him with her stealing your limelight. You'll have to make him notice you. And not just in a little sister way.'_ Ginny could tell the two voices were getting excited.

She couldn't take her eyes off of Cho and Harry. Cho walked over to the Gryffindor table and snaked into Harry's lap. She saw him sneak his hand up her skirt and she gave him a kiss. Enraged, Ginny stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"I'm in." Was all she could say as she slammed to Great Hall doors shut.

* * *

**Ok. Let me know what you think **


	3. Just A Few Pounds?

**Thanks for the reviews. And Kat, like I said before, I know the differences between the two. When I get further into the story it will be differentiated. Thankkks. :-D**

* * *

A few days have passed since Ginny's outburst in the Great Hall and she slowly began to realize that she could talk to her new "friends" without having to think out loud. Also, she could tell that Ana and Mea were nothing alike. Infact, the only thing the two had in common was their interest to help Ginny. And she loved that. But still, the two girls inside her head weren't libel to let anything slide past them and in Ana's case, wouldn't let anything but ice water and the occasional vegetable slide down Ginny's throat. Mea however saw things differently. She aloud Ginny to eat whatever she wanted and how much she wanted, just as long as Ginny would have it a second time around.

'What do you mean by a second time around?' Ginny thought as she walked down to breakfast.

_'Oh dear Ginny,'_ Mea cooed as if Ginny was a toddler._ 'The phrase second time around means that you taste it twice.'_

'Taste it twice? You mean throw it up?' Ginny thought disgusted.

_'Well, yes. But the correct term for it would be to 'purge'. It isn't that bad Ginny. You can eat as much as you want without having the consequences.'_

'No thank you Mea! I'd rather starve!' Ginny scoffed.

_'I said that once.'_ Mea hissed

Once Ginny stepped into the hallway leading to the Great Hall she heard giggles and groans coming from an abandoned class room. She immediately walked towards the cracked door, took out her wand and pushed the door open. She looked in aw and she saw none other than Head Boy: Draco Malfoy thrusting his, to what Ginny couldn't help but notice, large throbbing erection into a very happy 5th year Ginny recognized as Amy Fiorentini, the epiphany of gorgeous and well known Hufflepuff whore.

" Merlin!" Amy shrieked as she fell off the desk and grabbed her robes. To be honest, Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she saw the helpless girl accidentally throwing on green silk boxers instead of her skirt. Draco just stood there staring at the redhead. Amy was still pulling on her robes when she ran out the door.

"Bye Draco. Owl me." She called as her brown hair flew behind her and she blew him a kiss.

Ginny was still laughing uncontrollably when a now fully clothed Malfoy approached her.

"You know Weasley," he whispered dangerously as he inched towards her, "You are incredibly hot when you can't hold yourself up."

"You know Malfoy," Ginny tried to say in between giggle fits, "You are-haha- incredibly funny looking when-hahaha- you're fucking an-haha- Italian slut."

Ignoring her comment, he inched closer and closer until he was just centimeters away from her left ear.

"You know how you would be even sexier?" His voice dripped with pleasure and annoyance.

"If I took off my robes?" She couldn't help herself now. She was on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"If you took off some pounds." He spat and stalked out of the classroom leaving Ginny to no longer laugh out loud, but silently cry.

_'He's right.'_ Ginny heard the voice of Ana enter her mind. _'Just a few pounds, maybe twenty or thirty. If shouldn't take long.'_

"But what happens when I lose all the weight? Will you two be gone for good?" Ginny though out loud, now caring if anyone heard.

_'Well, yes. But you won't need us after a month or so, you'll be able to do everything on your own.'_ Mea said trying to comfort Ginny.

"I need to get this weight off, now!" Ginny screamed.

_'It's Saturday Ginevra, you can spend your entire day in a gym and workout.'_ Ana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gym? We don't have gyms at Hogwarts."

**'Room of Requirements.'** The three girls said together.

Ginny raced upstairs and found the entrance to where it would be. She walked up to the wall and thought hard as she paced, 'I need a place to work out, I need a place to work out, I need a place to work out.' Out of nowhere a door appeared and Ginny made her way in. She saw many weights, treadmills, and stationary bikes all lined up against a glass mirror wall. Also, she saw a mini fridge and when she opened it (to her disappointed) it was filled with bottles of water, not food.

"Okay," Ginny said, "What am I going to wear?" She turned to her left and saw a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

"Strange," she joked, "Almost like magic."

She hopped on one of the treadmills and started walking.

"Wait, Ana and Mea, I thought that electronics weren't allowed at Hogwarts."

_'Well, this is what you required…'_ Mea laughed

Ginny slowly turned her walk into a jog, her jog into a run, and then her run into a sprint. After an hour of non stop sprinting Ginny hopped off the treadmill and grabbed a bottle of water.

"How did I run for that long?"

"Actually, you walked for 15 minutes, jogged for 40 minutes, ran for 70 minutes, and then sprinted for 62 minutes and 39 seconds," The treadmill said

"Then how come I don't look any different?" Ginny asked as she walked up to the mirror and lifted up her shirt.

_'Ginny, don't expected automatic results.'_ Mea said, _'It'll take about a week and a half for anyone to notice.'_

"Well I don't bloody have a week and a half!" Ginny screamed as she jumped back on the treadmill.

That day Ginevra Weasley made a decision. She was going to be perfect._ Even if it killed her._

* * *

**Yeah. Chapter 3!! Woo go me 3 r+r? k thanksss**


	4. The First 'Second Time Around'

**I'm actually surprised so many of you took an interest to my story. Many have asked how I came up with the concept. Well here it is: Like I said, this is kind of my rehab for my eating disorder/drug abuse. I'm contemplating working drug use into this story, but I'm also afraid that it will take away for the original plot line and get kind of confusing/useless. Just let me know what you all think. Thank you for reviewing and putting up with me. Haha! I love you guys!**

* * *

"Wow Ginny, you look fantastic!"

"Absolutely stunning."

"Did you lose weight? Gorgeous!"

The compliments never stopped as Ginny walked down the hall Saturday morning. It's been a week since she started working out in the Room of Requirements and she herself couldn't believe the results. She lost a full twelve pounds and could even slip into her favorite muggle jeans without having to unbutton them.

She was about to go workout again when she ran into someone rather unpleasant.

"I know what you're trying to do." Ginny looked up and saw the sleek black hair that belonged to Cho Chang.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny smirked as she paced and thought, 'I need somewhere to workout. I need somewhere to workout. I need somewhere to workout.'

"You're trying to take Harry away from me. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you walk, and now I can see it in the way you're presenting yourself. So let me tell you something," Cho replied bitterly, "You're in way over your head Weasley. Do you actually think that if you lose a couple of pounds Harry will be crawling to you, begging on his knees, asking to be with you?"

"Well if that were the case Cho," Ginny spat back, "Then you would be an excellent person to teach Harry how to grovel, especially if he has to be on his knees."

Ginny gave another smirk as she entered the room leaving Cho to pick her jaw up off the floor.

_'Ginny, remember to pace yourself.'_ Mea said as Ginny was going on her second hour on the treadmill. _'Drink some water, go eat some fruit. Something! Please.'_

"Just another thirty minutes, then I'll go down to the Great Hall for lunch." Ginny said.

_'Thirty minutes?'_ Ana scoffed,_ 'Ginevra dear, do me a favor and look in the mirror.'_

Ginny unwillingly got off the treadmill and walked in front of the twenty foot high mirror that wrapped around the entire 'gym.'

_'You see that?'_ Ana went on, _'Thirty minutes won't do anything for you. Try thirty days! You're slacking on your weight. You need to concentrate and pull your mind together,'_

Ginny lifted up her shirt and looked in the mirror. She was appalled. It looked as though she gained weight, as oppose to losing it.

"But, I don't understand," Ginny cried, "I thought I lost all the weight. Why do I look fatter than before?"

_'Ana stop it!'_ Mea screamed. Ginny was obviously to busy wailing to hear the two. _'You're tricking her! Make her see the truth! She needs to eat.'_

_'No!'_ Ana yelled back to Mea, _'She does not. The only way she will be able to eat is if she tastes it the second time around and works out twice as much!'_

"So you're saying I can eat?" Ginny whispered as she heard Ana's words.

_'Yes my dear,'_ Ana whispered, _'But make sure you obey the rules. **Second time around.**'_

Ginny was relieved when she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Right when she sat down she piled her plate high with food.

"Wow Ginny," Hermione laughed, "You act like you haven't eaten in months."

'If you only knew.' Ginny thought to herself as she smiled at Hermione while shoving large portions of mashed potatoes into her mouth. After Ginny had eaten 3 plates of food and drank about 6 goblets of water, she excused herself from the table.

"Hey Gin, go to the Heads common room," Hermione said, "I want you to help me study when I'm finished eating. I'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Alright." Ginny replied as she rushed out of the Great Hall.

She walked into the Head Boy and Girl common room and saw green and red banners hanging everywhere.

'Bathroom. Where's the bathroom?' Ginny thought.

_'Down that hallway.'_ Mea replied. Ginny quickly ran into the huge bathroom and slammed the door shut. She knelt down in front of the toilet and stuck two fingers down her throat. Almost instantly she felt sick and started gagging as she felt her lunch come up. She repeated the process for about ten minutes until she was sure there was nothing left inside her stomach.

_'That wasn't so bad now was it?'_ Mea asked with pride in her voice.

'Not at all.' Ginny thought as she flushed the toilet, washed her hands and brushed her teeth with her fingers. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the recliner in the common room to wait for Hermione.

"It won't be worth it." She heard a mans voice say. She turned around but saw no one.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Don't play stupid. I saw you eating at lunch and I just heard you in the bathroom. What the hell are you thinking?" The mans voice was yelling at her.

"Mind your own fucking business!" She yelled back clutching her fists.

"I'm trying to help you Ginny!" He said lowering his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine. If I needed your help you would know." She said.

"I do know. Look at yourself. Let me take a guess, you're always up day and night. You're not eating and when you do you're purging. And when you're not purging you're running." He said as he walked out from behind a door and stared at her.

"Leave me alone." She said as she saw the mans face and stormed out of the common room.

'He knows,' Ginny cried as she sat down in the Astronomy Tower. 'Oh God he knows!'

At this point, Ginevra was lost for words. Someone knew. Someone could hold power over her. And to her dismay, that someone was none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Yay. Well reviewww**


	5. I Wish I Were Perfect

**I'm very pleased with this story!! Thank you so much for taking time out to read it.**

* * *

Ginny was looking out her bedroom window trying to get a glimpse of a shooting star or two. She couldn't believe what happened that afternoon with Draco Malfoy. He being the tab bit concerned about her well being almost made her feel like she was doing something wrong. Almost. She hadn't slept a wink in the past five days. Just when she was about to give up on the stars and try to catch some sleep, she saw one shoot across the sky.

_'Make a wish'_ Mea said.

"I wish I was perfect." Ginny whispered under her breathe and closed her eyes. As if on cue she fell asleep.

_"Ginevra!" Ginny heard a voice cry. She looked around her whereabouts. She was in a big field covered in flowers and the sun was so bright. Her now small figure was accented by a beautiful pink, yellow, and blue sundress and her hair was set in waves framing her delicate yet fragile face._

_"Ginevra." The voice called again. Ginny turned around and saw a naked woman standing there. She was tall with short black hair and deep blue eyes. And she was dead. Or so it looked. Her rib bones looked like they were about to plunge through her grayish-yellow skin and you could most certainly set a glass of water on her hip bones because of how far they were sticking out. Ginny recognized her voice almost immediately._

_"Ana…" Ginny whispered as she took a step closer to the woman._

_Another woman appeared next to Ana. She was tall, but still shorter that Ana and naked as well. Ginny could she the outline of her ribs but they were not protruding as much as her friends. Her hair was long and blond with light grey eyes. Her cheek bones looked as though they have been caved in and her teeth her yellow and looked like they were rotting away._

_"Mea…" Ginny whispered again as she started walking faster. She went to grab hold of their hands and closed her eyes. Once she made contact, everything went bitterly cold. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw that the flowers were now dead and the sun had been covered with dark clouds._

_"Come with us." Ana and Mea whispered. Ginny looked down at her body and saw her skin darken with sadness, she could feel her teeth start to decay, and her hair started to get thinner and thinner with each step. Her dress was now the only color in the field and it hung on her body as if it were hanging for dear life._

_"Ginny." A male's voice called out. She quickly turned around and saw Draco Malfoy reaching out a hand for her._

_"Leave her alone!" Mea hollered, "She's ours now. You can't save her."_

_Ginny looked shocked to see Malfoy standing there asking for her hand._

_"Ginny…please." He begged. Every step he took towards her she would somehow be further away. "Take my hand. Don't do this to yourself. They will kill you."_

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She looked out her window and saw the sun begin to rise. Her stomach was sending jolts of pain through her body and she tried to get up and take a shower.

"Oh God." She moaned as she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Despite the dream, she thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was still thick and her skin was glowing.

_'You look beautiful.'_ Mea purred inside Ginny's head as she hopped into the shower.

"Ana, Mea. You aren't going to kill me are you?" Ginny asked worried.

_'No my dear.'_ Ana said quickly, _'We love you. We won't try and kill you. Why would you think that?'_

"Just a thought I've been having." Ginny mumbled as she dried her hair with a spell and put on her make-up. After she was fully dressed she walked down the stairs and sat in the common room…right next to Harry.

"Hey Gin." He said smiling like a fool.

"Hey there." She replied back making sure her skirt was short enough and her blouse was unbuttoned enough. "I had a little run in with Miss Chang yesterday."

"Oh no. Please Ginny, don't bring her up now." He said as she put his hand on her thigh.

"And why not?" She asked as she opened her legs just a little and smiled as he slid his hand up a little further.

"Because, I'm here with you now what does it matter?" He laughed and she smirked.

She leaned in and was about to kiss him when Lavender, Pavarti, and Luna entered the common room.

'Damn it.' Ginny thought as she could see the same disappointment in Harrys face. She smiled and eyes him up and down and he followed her gaze to staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. He quickly shook his as he followed her up the stairs and onto his bed.

"Where's Ron?" She asked Harry in between kisses.

"Not here." He growled and he pushed her onto the pillows and crawled on top of her. She softly moaned as his tongue tasted her skin and his hands roamed up her skirt to her knickers. In one swift movement he had her panties off and on the floor.

"Harry wait." Ginny huffed as she stopped kissing her. "I-um…I've never done this before."

"It's okay." He breathed heavily as he kissed her, "I'll be gentle."

He put his hand up her skirt and started to rub her clit softly. She let a moan escape her lips as she spread her legs more. She slipped a long finger into her very wet opening and started looking for the spot that will drive her crazy. She gasped in a little pain as he slipped in another finger and moved in and out at a fast pace. Her breaths were becoming quicker and she started bucking her hips up. She groaned in disappointment as he took his fingers out.

"Harry!" She said, "Not fair!"

He gave her a wicked smile as he lowered himself on the bed and told her to bite her lip. She did as told and felt the best sensation ever. Harry had his tongue take the place of his fingers and he started biting, sucking, and licking her clit and his tongue danced inside her very tight opening. She gave a scream of pleasure as she released her first ever orgasm, and he cleaned her up with his tongue.

"Shit!" She whispered as she sat up. "Now what?"

"Now we finish." He said as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Harry!" A voice yelled. He whipped around and saw Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see Ginny."

"Neville! We're in the middle of something." Harry groaned.

"I'll be back." Ginny said as she kissed him.

"You better." He smiled.

"What does he need me for?" She asked herself as she made her way to his office. "Lemon drops."

She slowly walked into the office and saw Ron, Fred and George sitting there looking at her.

'Oh God!' She shrieked in her mind. 'Malfoy told!'

"Please Ginevra, sit down." Dumbledore said.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she looked at her brothers with fear. They all looked back at her with the same question in their eyes.

"Late last night." Dumbledore began, "The Dark Lord hit. It is with my greatest displeasure to inform you of this terrible news."

Ginny almost knew right away where this was going. She didn't want to hear anymore. She knew what happened.

"One of the Death Eaters found the whereabouts of the Order and made a visit to seek traitors. I'm very sorry but no one survived the attack."

Ginny let out a sob.

"What about our parents? They weren't there were they?" Ron asked with tears flooding his eyes. Dumbledore looked into his eyes as tears started pouring from his own as well.

"I'm very sorry." Was all he could say. Ginny collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

"Who did this?" She screamed, "Who the fuck killed our parents?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She ran. She didn't know where she was going. But she ran. Up the hall, down the corridor, down the stairs, down the hall until she collapsed in front of the potions room.

"Weasley?" She heard the voice of Draco say. She quickly stood up and ran at him. When she reached him she started hitting him, scratching him, punching him.

"I hate you. I hate you! How could he? Why didn't you stop him? This is your fault. You killed them! I hate you!" She sobbed as she collapsed in his arms and started crying more hysterically. He picked up the sobbing mass and brought her to his Head Boy dormitory and laid her on the couch.

_'Ginny,'_ Mea said sympathetically, _'Everything will be okay. We promise.'_

"I want to die." Ginny whispered as she fell asleep on Dracos shoulder.

**I know, Kinda sad. Review!**


	6. Until I'm Dead

** Love u Guys.**

* * *

"Weasley," Draco said as he shook her awake. "Weasley get off of me!"

"What?" Ginny mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Once she saw his blond hair and grey eyes she realized what happened. She jumped up and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the fuck?" He shouted as he stood up and grabbed her shaking body. She was screaming as loud as she could.

"How could you do this to my family? How could you let him do this to us? To me?" She yelled through gritted teeth as she tried to hit him again. Her sobs made her sink to her knees and she put her face in her hands. He just stood there. Malfoy was about to speak when he felt an all too familiar pain rush through his body, his forearm mostly. The same pain he felt last night. He clutched it immediately and ran from the room, leaving the broken little girl in a sobbing heap on the floor.

* * *

"Father?" Draco yelled as he walked to the fireplace. He saw Lucius' head floating in the flames.

"My son," Lucius began, "I would like to speak to you about last night. I can sense that you are feeling a bit guilty about what we did, but I assure you what we did will be rewarded greatly."

"No one was supposed to die!" Draco shouted. "All He wanted us to do was go in, look around, and come out."

"Do you pity the blood traitors Draco? How dare you. Your mother would have been proud of what we accomplished."

"Mother is dead!" He whispered into the flames. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. How could I forget?" Lucius sounded very irked by his sons' behavior.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because it's your fault she's dead." Draco's voice was rising by the second.

"I did no such thing. Your mother was sick. She had been sick since the time you were born."

"You made her sick. She was perfect the way she was. You had to put those thoughts in her head. Every comment you made about the way she looked affected her each day. She hasn't even been gone a year and you've already forgotten her. Do you know what she's become?" Dracos cheeks were flushed and his eyes were threatening to spill unwanted tears. His mother had been the only person he had ever loved.

"She hasn't become anything. She can't. Quit trying to change the subject Draco. I've been sent to give you a message as well."

"And what would that be?" Draco asked.

"Save Ginny Weasley. Apparently the Dark Lord has a certain interest in the filthy blood traitor." Lucius cackled.

"She's beyond the saving point Father, no one can help her now."

"You can." Lucius urged as he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

"Weasley?" Draco hollered through the common room.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Hermione stood up from the couch Ginny was now asleep on.

"No." He said as he tried to step near the sleeping beauty.

"Don't you think you have done enough to her? Your father killed her parents. I assure you, you're the last person she wants to see." Hermione growled.

"Listen to me mudblood." He said as he shoved her against a wall and wrapped his hand against her neck, "I don't give a fuck about her parents. They brought it upon themselves. Next time, I'll make sure it's you."

"Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. He turned around to see the Ginny with bloodshot eyes pointing her wand in his direction. Hermione ran out of the room as fast as she could.

_'Ginevra stop!'_ Mea screamed inside her mind,_ 'He doesn't mean it. Please don't hurt him.'_

"You knew, didn't you?" Ginny cried, "You knew your piece of shit father was going to kill everyone in the Order. I hate you. You're only seventeen and you've already become a deatheater. Well I am the first new member of the Order and deatheaters deserve to die! Avada Ked-"

_'No!'_ Mea cried.

Before Ginny could finish the worst Unforgivable Curse, Malfoy had her pinned to the ground and her wand was on the other side of the room. Ginny kept fighting. Punching, scratching, spitting. Anything she could do to get the Slytherin king off her.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Malfoy yelled as he put more weight on her.

_'Ginny. What has gotten into you?'_ Ana whispered worriedly.

"Oh I don't fucking know Ana!" Ginny screamed, "Maybe because this git on top of me killed my parents."

"Ana? Who the fuck is Ana?" Malfoy asked sounding very confused.

_'Ginny he didn't kill your parents. Lucius did. Please don't take it out on his son.'_ Mea begged.

"Stay the fuck out of this Mea! I'll kill him if it will get me to his father." Ginny screamed again. Malfoy had stopped fighting with her. His face went from cold and hating to sad and scared.

"Ana? Mea?" He asked as he stared at her.

'Shit! How could I be so stupid to let me hear me talk to you two?' Ginny thought.

"Ginny," Malfoy said as he cupped her cheek, "Please…stop this madness. Ana and Mea will kill you."

"I will never stop!" She screamed at him. "Not until-"

"Until what?" He yelled back as he got off of her and started pacing. "Until you're perfect? Let me tell you something Ginevra Weasley. Perfection is a sickness. It controls your mind. You don't know what perfect is."

"It's everything." She cried as she jumped up. "It's me. My hair, my face, my clothes, and most importantly it's my body and I want perfection in it. I won't stop until I'm dead."

"Won't be too long from now then will it? You're on your way. I'd give you another couple of months at the rate you're going. 10 hours a day in your 'gym'. Water for breakfast. Water for lunch. And anything you want for dinner." Malfoy continued, "Oh but dessert. Dessert is completely different for you isn't it? It's throwing up your dinner. I won't be taken for a fool Ginny. You can't hide this anymore. Let me help you."

_'Ginny listen to him…'_ Mea sobbed.

"Mea…why are you crying?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Mea isn't just a voice Ginny." He said, "Mea was a person. In fact, she was a great woman. Beautiful in so many ways."

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked with so much fear in her voice.

"10 months ago a woman died from the eating disorder common mostly in muggles called Bulimia. Whenever a witch or wizard dies from bulimia or anorexia, their soul searches for another witch or wizard to control. Once they are in that persons mind, the only way to get out is to be released. If the person they have started to 'control' decides to get help with their problem, 'Ana' or 'Mea' will be released. But the only way they can pass over is to be released through death."

"So in order for them to pass over, I would have to die?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes." Draco said. "If they are not released through death then they have to find another mind to 'control'. So either you release them or they kill you."

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked.

"10 months ago, my mothers sick and twisted thought of perfection killed her."

"I don't understand." Ginny cried.

"Ginny, my mother is your 'Mea'." He said.

**Review babies!**


End file.
